Kosakata
by Balasoka Acapati
Summary: Setengah AU. Nobita baru saja lulus SMA. Semua ini berkat usahanya yang sungguh-sungguh di bantu sahabat-sahabatnya, Shizuka, Dekisugi, Suneo dan Giant. Hari ini mereka berjanji berkumpul di rumah Shizuka untuk belajar bersama demi persiapan ujian masuk universitas.


**~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

* * *

Nobita baru saja lulus SMA. Semua ini berkat usahanya yang sungguh-sungguh di bantu sahabat-sahabatnya, Shizuka, Dekisugi, Suneo dan Giant. Hari ini mereka berjanji berkumpul di rumah Shizuka untuk belajar bersama demi persiapan ujian masuk universitas.

* * *

**Doraemon © Fujiko F. Fujio**

**[ | ****½**** Canon - ****½**** Alternative Universe | ]**

[ | Warning | Alur membosankan | Tema : Bahasa | Friendship | SANGAT sedikit bumbu Romance | ]

* * *

"Shizuka... Shizuka... Aku datang!" Nobita, pemuda yang tahun ini berumur delapan belas tahun memanggil dari luar rumah Shizuka.

Pintu terbuka diiringi munculnya seorang gadis cantik. "Ah, selamat datang. Teman-teman telah datang dari tadi Nobita. Ayo masuk."

Nobita mengangguk. Shizuka dan Nobita berjalan beriringan menuju kamar Shizuka yang berada di lantai dua. Di kamar Shizuka sudah ada Suneo, Giant dan terakhir, pemuda yang selalu membuat Nobita cemburu, si pintar dan si ganteng Dekisugi.

"Nobita! Berani-beraninya kau terlambat. Apa kau tak tahu ini jam berapa? Kau membuang waktuku yang berharga!" teriak Giant marah. Walau ia, pemuda yang bernama asli Takeshi itu berbentuk fisik tak segemuk dulu, perilakunya yang tempramental sepertinya belum berubah.

"Benar, kau tak tahu malam nanti aku harus menemani ayahku untuk mengurusi laporan perusahaan. Kalau begini kapan mulainya!" ucap Suneo sinis.

Nobita yang berdiri di depan pintu langsung gemetar ketakutan.

"Sudahlah Giant, kalau kamu marah-marah waktu kita belajar semakin terbuang," kata Dekisugi berusaha menenangkan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang emosi.

"Dekisugi benar. Ayo kita mulai belajarnya," sambung Shizuka tersenyum. Ia meninggalkan Nobita yang masih berdiri kaku di depan pintu dan segera duduk di sebelah Dekisugi. "Nobita, kamu mau menunggu apa lagi. Ayo masuk!" Ucapan Shizuka mengembalikan Nobita ke alam nyata.

* * *

Kosakata - Persamaan Kata

* * *

"Mari kita bahas soal pertama," ucap Dekisugi. "Dua puluh soal pertama untuk 'Tes Persamaan Kata'. Untuk soal pertama aku akan menjawabnya."

"Ambiguitas. Pilihan jawabannya 'makna lugas', 'denotasi', 'gamblang', 'harfiah' dan 'makna ganda'."

" Pembahasan kata untuk ambiguitas menurut KBBI adalah _n_ (1) sifat atau hal yang bermakna dua; kemungkinan memiliki dua pengertian; (2) ketidaktentuan; ketidak jelasan; (3) kemungkinan adanya makna atau penafsiran yang lebih dari satu atas suatu karya sastra; (4) _Ling_ kemungkinan adanya makna lebih dari satu dalam sebuah kata gabungan kata atau kalimat; ketaksaan."

"Sehingga jawaban yang tepat untuk soal pertama ini adalah makna ganda bila dilihat dari arti kata dalam kamus."

"Ah begitu ya?" Shizuka mengangguk. Nobita ikut mengangguk. Tak mau dicap bodoh oleh Shizuka. Suneo yang tak sengaja melihat mimik keraguan di wajah Nobita langsung tersenyum licik.

"Apa kau benar-benar mengerti Nobita?" tanya Suneo meremehkan. Nobita langsung mendelik tak suka pada Suneo.

"Aku mengerti kok," tangkis Nobita tak mau kalah.

"Nobita, kalau kamu belum benar-benar mengerti lebih baik jangan lanjut ke soal berikutnya. Namanya juga pembahasan. Jadi kita disini untuk membahas soal-soal yang sulit," terang Shizuka.

"Nobita menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Se-sebenarnya aku agak rancu dengan gamblang. Bukannya itu sama ya?" tanya Nobita akhirnya mengungkapkan keragu-raguannya.

Dekisugi langsung membalik KBBI miliknya. Matanya dengan cepat mencari kata _gamblang_.

"Gamblang berarti _a_ (1) jelas dan mudah dimengerti; (2) tampak jelas; mudah terlihat (karena tanpa tutup, halangan, dan sebagainya);"

"Sedang ambiguitas dalam arti pertamanya adalah 'sifat atau hal yang bermakna dua', ini tidak berhubungan, Nobita," jelas Dekisugi.

"Ah begitu ya? Aku baru mengerti." Nobita mengangguk dan mencoba untuk memahami.

* * *

Kosakata - Persamaan Kata

* * *

"Selanjutnya Giant." Dekisugi melirik pemuda berbadan tegap yang berada disamping kanannya.

"Ya. Soal kedua adalah bibliografi. Pilihan jawabannya 'Daftar pustaka', 'Biografi', 'Otobiografi', 'Taman Pustaka', "Daftar Grafik'." Giant menyebutkan soalnya.

"Pembahasannya menurut KBBI adalah _n_ daftar buku atau karangan yg merupakan sumber rujukan dari sebuah tulisan atau karangan atau daftar tentang suatu subjek ilmu; daftar pustaka." Jelasnya lagi. Sepertinya dia telah mempersiapkan sebelumnya. "Dari devinisi tadi sudah jelas jawaban untuk pertanyaan ini adalah daftar pustaka. Dan sebagai tambahan otobiografi atau dalam kamus disebut juga au·to·bi·o·gra·fi adalah _n_ riwayat hidup pribadi yg ditulis sendiri. Ada pertanyaan?"G iant tampak puas dengan penjabarannya.

"Dimengerti," sahut Shizuka. Gadis manis ini baru saja menulis beberapa bagian-bagian penting di catatannya. Dekisugi menganguk-angguk paham. Suneo masih berkutat dengan KBBI miliknya karena setelah ini adalah gilirannya menjawab soal. Sedang Nobita tampaknya kali ini benar-benar paham.

"Jawaban yang sempurna. Soal selanjutnya Suneo."

* * *

Kosakata - Persamaan Kata

* * *

Suneo tersenyum aneh pada Nobita lalu membaca soalnya. "Soal ketiga adalah Insinuasi dengan pilihan jawaban 'memaki', 'sinis', 'intuisi', 'halusinasi' dan 'sindiran'." Pemuda berbibir lancip ini (?) menyerengai sebentar lalu melanjutkan kembali. "Insinuasi adalah _n_ tuduhan tersembunyi, tidak terang-terangan, atau tidak langsung; sindiran. Nah untuk jawabannya adalah sindiran."

"Hahaha bagus sekali Suneo," kata Giant menepuk-nepuk pundak Suneo keras. "Kau beruntung sekali mendapatkan soal yang mudah."

Suneo langsung melempar pandangan malas yang berarti, '_Lah, situ emang enggak_?'

Dekisugi dan Shizuka tanpa sengaja berpandangan dan saling mengangkat bahu. "Nobita, sekarang giliranmu," ucap Dekisugi memotong adegan aneh itu sebelum berlanjut panjang.

"A-aku?" Nobita menunjuk dirinya sendiri gugup. Ia dengan kaku membaca soal jawabannya. Sesekali pemuda yang sering menjadi objek penindasan teman-temannya ini menggeser kacamatanya yang kedodoran di batang hidungnya. "Soal keempat adalah tuna grahita dengan pilihan jawaban 'Cacat Mental', 'Tidak Mengetahui' 'Cacat Tubuh', 'Tak bergairah' dan 'Tuli'." Nobia terdiam sejenak sambil membalik KBBI. Keringatnya mengalir deras.

"Jadi jawabannya apa?" tanya Giant setengah berteriak.

"I-iya, tuna grahita menurut KBBI adalah _a_ cacat pikiran; lemah daya tangkap; idiot." Nobita berhenti sejenak. Menganalisa sedikit jawaban yang salah. Walau agak lama ia mulai menjawab, "Sepertinya cacat mental."

"Benar!" ucap Dekisugi agak terburu-buru sebelum Suneo mengatakan sesuatu. "Bagus sekali Nobita. Pilihan jawabannya tak ada yang meragukan. Kita lanjutkan pada Shizuka."

Shizuka mengangguk dan sepertinya mengerti dengan maksud Dekisugi. Memang diantara mereka berlima yang paling mudah dijahili adalah Nobita. Selain memiliki kepribadian agak cengeng terkadang malas, ia juga gampang putus asa. Akan lebih baik ia tetap disini dengan semangat belajar tinggi walau terbata-bata daripada dia pulang kembali setelah usaha mereka bersama-sama meyakinkan dirinya untuk belajar.

"Soal kelima adalah negosiasi. Pilihan jawaban yang tersedia disini adalah 'Musyawarah', 'Perundingan', 'Kongres', 'Konferensi', 'Damai'." Shizuka berhenti sejenak sambari mengambil notes jawaban yang telah ia siapkan tadi.

"Negosiasi berarti _n_ (**1)** proses tawar-menawar dengan jalan berunding guna mencapai kesepakatan bersama antara satu pihak (kelompok atau organisasi) dan pihak (kelompok atau organisasi) yg lain; (**2)** penyelesaian sengketa secara damai melalui perundingan antara pihak yg bersengketa;"

"Berdasarkan pilihan jawaban yang tersedia maka jawaban untuk soal ini adalah perundingan dimana **pe·run·ding·an **disini berarti _n_ proses, cara, perbuatan berunding atau merundingkan; pembicaraan (tentang suatu hal); perembukan; permusyawaratan."

Tidak ada yang menginterupsi. Sepertinya mereka semua setuju dengan jawaban Shizuka.

"Sudah satu putaran dan untuk soal nomor enam kembali lagi padaku." Dekisugi membuka suara. "Soal selanjutnya adalah evokasi dengan pilihan jawaban 'Penyelamatan', 'Evakuasi', 'Penggugah Rasa', 'Provokasi', 'Perasaan'."

"Dalam KBBI, evokasi berarti _n_ (**1)** (daya) penggugah rasa: _apabila dibaca secara prosais, puisi tidak akan memberikan daya -;_ (**2)** _Huk_ pengalihan pemeriksaan orang asing dr pengadilan kpd instansi lain. Dengan ini jelas jawabnya adalah penggugah rasa."

"Sebagai tambahan, kosakata evakusi berarti _n_ pengungsian atau pemindahan penduduk dari daerah-daerah yang berbahaya, misal bahaya perang, bahaya banjir, meletusnya gunung api, ke daerah yang aman. Sedang provokasi berarti _n_ perbuatan untuk membangkitkan kemarahan; tindakan menghasut; penghasutan; pancingan. Ada pertanyaan?"

Nobita menggeleng cepat. Giant dan Shizuka mengangguk-angguk.

"Berarti pilihan jawaban a dan b memiliki arti yang sama. Provokasi memiliki makna yang sudah lazim karena sering digunakan dalam bahasa sehari-hari. Berarti kita ditinggalkan dalam dua pilihan yang ambigu. Untuk soal seperti ini kita sebaiknya lebih banyak lagi membahas soal agar bank kosakata kita bertambah," ungkap Suneo memberi saran.

"Betul sekali kata Suneo, untuk soal-soal menjebak seperti ini kita harus hati-hati. Baiklah kita lanjutkan lagi. Giliran Giant," sambut Dekisugi mengangguk-angguk. Sepertinya ia mencatat dalam hati apa yang diucapkan oleh Suneo.

* * *

Kosakata - Persamaan Kata

* * *

Giant mengangguk sambil meletakkan KBBInya disebelah notesnya. "Aaa, baiklah. Soal nomor tujuh bubut. Pilihan jawabannya 'Urut', 'Potong', 'cabut', 'Asah', dan 'Poles'."

"Menurut KBBI bubut adalah _[1]_] _n Lay_ tali bubut _[2]n_ alat pemusing besi (kayu) untuk dibulatkan dan dilicinkan; **mem·bu·but** _v_ mengerjakan sesuatu dng mesin bubut; **bu·but·an** _n_ **1** hasil membubut; **2** _cak_ bubut; **pem·bu·but** _n_ **1** alat untuk membubut; **2** tukang bubut, [3] _n_ burung, bentuknya spt gagak, tetapi mempunyai sayap yg lebar dan berwarna cokelat; _Centropus bengalensis _[4] _v_ cabut; **mem·bu·but** _v_ mencabut (rumput, janggut, bulu, dsb)."

"Dan untuk jawaban yang tepat adalah cabut." Giant mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap teman-temannya yang sepertinya sibuk mencatat point-point penjelasannya.

"Menurutku juga begitu. Jawaban yang paling tepat adalah cabut," ujar Shizuka membenarkan.

Belum sempat yang lain melontarkan argumennya, suara seorang wanita terdengar dari bawah tangga. "Shizuka, kue dan minumannya sudah jadi. Ambil dulu nak!"

Itu ibu Shizuka. Segera saja gadis manis ini berdiri. "Teman-teman aku ke tinggal dulu ya," ucapnya singkat dan kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

* * *

~**To Be Continue**~

* * *

**A/n yang panjang**

Fic ini Yori bikin sama sekali bukan bermaksud atau berniat untuk menggurui teman-teman di FFn. Fic ini merupakan pengalaman Yori. Fufufu, saking frustasinya ama persiapan ujian CPNS soal-soal TPA pun bisa jadi sebuah fic. Benar-benar ya (^_^) Bila ada kesalahan jawaban mohon ingatkan Yori di review ya. Yori sama sekali nggak bermaksud khilaf *apa deh.. nggak jelas*

Semangat Menulis! Semangat UPDATE!

**Chōte'isha Yori**

Senin, 15 Juli 2013

* * *

~**TERIMA KASIH TELAH MAMPIR DAN MEMBACA~**


End file.
